


Shenanigans

by shanachie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Tony is sure he had a good reason...





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> This is my response to the [challenge](https://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/413899.html) its_not_my_fault and I created. She has until Sunday to post hers!

Tony’s eyes cracked open and then immediately slammed shut at the sight of the red-haired goddess standing in front of him. His eyes cracked open again just enough to see her arms come up and cross over her chest. “I know you’re awake, Mr. Stark.”

“Lies. Lies and slander,” Tony declared before groaning at the level of noise he made.

“JAVRIS, program Stark wake up,” Pepper requested.

“Yes, Miss Potts,” the AI replied.

As JARVIS finished speaking, the [1812 Overture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbxgYlcNxE8) blasted out of the speakers. Tony rolled, grabbing at his ears, and falling to the floor; all in the same motion.

Pepper arched an eyebrow in response, looking at the man now sprawled across the laboratory floor. “Do you have an explanation?”

“ **I’m sure drunk me had my reasons** ,” Tony attempted.

“Drunk you always thinks you have reasons. And then you blow up half the lab.”

“I didn’t blow anything up… this time.” Tony struggled into a sitting position and attempted to look around. “Did I?”

“You tell me,” Pepper said. “What did you do last night? U and Dummy and Butterfingers all seem to be in one piece, but you’ve got machinery all over the place. And an… I don’t even know over there. Were you building an Eiffel Tower?”

“Yes. No. Yes.” Tony tilted his head sideways before pulling himself into a standing position and looked at the tower he’d apparently been building. “Maaaybe?”

Pepper crossed her arms again. “Mr. Stark.”

“Miss Potts,” Tony returned.

Pepper gave up on getting any sense out of him since it seemed like he was still halfway to drunk. “You have a meeting in thirty minutes. I suggest you be presentable then.” Turning on her spike heel, she headed out of the lab.

Tony dropped back to the floor as if his strings had been cut as soon as she disappeared. “I don’t think she’s too happy with me,” he commented.

“Miss Potts does not appear to be pleased with you, Sir,” JARVIS agreed.

Tony mumbled some sort of agreement and motioned to the tower. “Any record of what I was building?”

“You did not feel fit to share your plans with me or my data banks last night, Sir,” JARVIS replied. There was a pause and then he continued, “Miss Potts is correct that you have a meeting in less than thirty minutes now.”

“Coffee me then. And let’s get me changed.” Tony studied the tower he had apparently built after drinking a bottle or two of scotch the night before. “Drunk me must have had an _awesome_ idea… I wish I could remember what it was.”

Word count 438


End file.
